This disclosure relates in general to video distribution systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to consumer interfaces for video distribution systems.
Navigation within media players is difficult. Users often cannot understand on-demand services because of confusing interfaces. This confusion dampens adoption of modern video distribution services and decreases revenue because additional content is not ordered.
Personal video recorders (PVR) are giving users the ability to skip over marketing and advertising. The message from particular content providers and channels can be lost in the sheer number of offerings and the complexity of the equipment. Efficient use of the program guide enhances user experience and ultimately, revenue.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.